Forgotten
by kaichou-yukina
Summary: lisez et vous verrez..


Je n'aime pas la voir quand je suis dans cet état, je déteste voir son regard emplit de pitié se poser sur moi, je n'arrive pa

Notes : voilà ma première fic elle est sur strawberry panic (woa on avait pas deviné dis donc)

Elle est en point de vue interne (tantôt Kaori tantôt Shizuma) c'est plus simple à écrire selon moi. Je n'aime pas trop Nagisa n'en déplaise à ses fan je la trouve un peu gamine(désolée) c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de faire cette fic. Voilà assez Blablaté bonne lecture et dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

_**Point de vue : Kaori**_

Je n'aime pas la voir quand je suis dans cet état, je déteste voir son regard empli de pitié se poser sur moi, je n'arrive pas à la regarder en face. Je l'aime tant, elle est ma force elle est mon âme, j'aimerais tant le lui dire ; mais je n'en ai pas la force, je voudrais la prendre dans mes bras et caresser ses longs cheveux argentés, mais je ne peux pas.

Au lieu de cela je suis allongée dans ce lit froid en somnolant. Je la sens en moi : la mort. La mort est la seule amie qui ne vous trahira jamais. Mais je n'en ai pas peur…oui aussi impressionnante soit-elle je n'en ai pas peur, je m'y suis déjà préparée depuis mon plus jeune âge. Ce n'est pas ce qui me fait peur, ce qui me terrifie actuellement c'est cette jeune femme assise à mon chevet.

Elle est tellement belle, tellement parfaite. Que va-t-elle devenir ? J'aimerais me dire que tout ira bien mais j'ai si peur pour elle. Par-dessus tout je ne veux pas être un frein pour elle après ma mort. Je veux qu'elle continue à vivre.

_Pardonne- moi Shizuma, pardonne- moi d'avoir abandonné, ne m'en veux pas de ne pas pouvoir t'accompagner plus loin. Je suis désolée._

Cet hôpital, cette chambre sera sans doute la dernière chose que je verrai, et son visage aussi.

- Shizuma…

- Mh ? Kaori arrêt…

- Je t'aime.

Elle me sourit…tellement belle.

-Je t'aime aussi. Mais tu devrais te reposer pour reprendre des forces.

- Oui tu as raison, mais je dois aller aux toilettes avant.

-Tu as besoin d'aide je vais t'aider à te le…

-Non je vais me débrouiller, retourne au dortoir si la sœur voit que tu n'y es pas tu auras des problèmes.

-Mais…

« Shizuma … » ma voix est fatiguée

-Très bien mais je reviens demain la première heure d'accord ? Dors bien mon amour.

Elle m'a embrassé, ses lèvres étaient douces…et salées sûrement à cause de ses larmes. Car oui elle pleure mais jamais en face de moi tout comme je ne me tord pas de douleur en sa présence. Histoire de garder l'illusion intacte encore un peu.

-Kaori tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je reste je pourrais demander à Myu…

-Shizuma, je te dis que tout va bien. _Mon Dieu faîtes qu'elle s'en aille je vous en prie. _Maintenant pars ou je sens que je vais me faire dessus !dis-je faussement sévère.

Elle ri. Ce sera sans doute la dernière chose que je verrais

« Très bien. » elle est encore suspicieuse. « Je reviens demain. »

Elle se lève et m'embrasse profondément, j'essaie de faire durer le baiser le plus longtemps possible mais le souffle me manque rapidement.

- Je t'aime Kaori, ne l'oublie jamais.

Elle se lève et ouvre la porte, elle me fait un clin d'œil puis s'en va.

_Je t'aime aussi Shizuma, pardonne moi…_

* * *

_**Point de vue : Shizuma**_

Je suis sortie de sa chambre. Numéro 312. J'en suis venue à détester ce nombre, tant de souffrances. Kaori…ce devrait être moi, ce devrait être moi qui devrais être allongée sur ce lit à ta place. Elle ne mérite pas ça.

J'essaie de venir tout les jours pour la voir, je veux rester avec elle le plus longtemps possible avant…avant… les larmes commencent à monter je presse le pas je ne peux plus rester dans ce lieu.

« Code bleu chambre 312 le docteur Urakashi est appelé en urgence chambre 312 code bleu »

La chambre de Kaori….non….non…NON ! Je retourne sur mes pas en courant. Arrivée là bas, je vois le docteur entrer dans sa chambre avec un défibrillateur et une équipe. Je veux aller les rejoindre mais un homme me prend par le bras

-Mademoiselle, vous n'avez pas à être ici les médecins s'occupent d'elle.

« Non laissez moi ! Je veux la voir, je ne veux pas la laisser » je crie, je me débat. Des bras encerclent ma taille et me soulèvent. Je me débats de toutes mes forces mais ils m'emportent…loin d'elle…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je suis assise dans la salle d'attente. J'ai réussi à me calmer, le médecin m'a promis de revenir pour m'informer dès qu'il y a du nouveau.

Ils ne m'ont pas laissée la voir. Elle est en soins intensifs

Je suis assise là dans cette saleté de chaise à attendre une nouvelle que je ne veux pas entendre.

Des pas se rapprochent de moi, je tourne la tête croyant que c'est le médecin et mon regard croise des yeux de couleur rouge.

La dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir, la mère de Kaori. Elle ne m'a jamais portée dans son cœur, elle estime que tout est de ma faute que j'ai précipité sa mort.

Je me rappelle encore son regard horrifié quand Kaori m'a présentée en tant que « sa petite amie » à ses parents lors d'une fête à la résidence où les parents étaient conviés.

Depuis ce jour elle m'a détestée prétendant que j'avais perverti sa fille, que je l'avais éloignée du droit chemin imposé par Dieu. Et que maintenant je le payais à travers Kaori.

Ce n'est pas ma faute ce qui lui arrive, je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Je donnerais tout pour échanger ma place avec elle.

« Qu'est- ce que vous faîtes ici ! » sa voix est rauque sûrement enrayée par les pleurs.

-Je…J'étais là qu….

-Allez-vous-en !

-Je.

« Vous êtes sourde ? Je vous ai dit de partir ! » Elle crie fortement et les gens se retournent.

Je sens la colère monter en moi, néanmoins mon visage ne laisse rien transparaître. Réflexe d'Etoile.

-C'est de votre faute ! Elle est dans cet état à cause de vous, vous êtes le mal incarné vous ne….

« Assez ! »Je n'ai pas contrôlé ma bouche. « Pour qui vous prenez-vous ! Qui êtes-vous pour me juger ? J'aime votre fille et vous ne l'avez jamais accepté ! Vous avez toujours détesté le fait qu'elle soit lesb….

- Je t'interdis de dire ce mot ! Tu crois tout savoir d'elle car tu as passé huit mois avec elle ? Je sais ce qui est le mieux pour ma fille et ce n'est certainement pas toi !

Je me prépare à répliquer mais le médecin arrive.

-Vous êtes de la famille de Sakuragi Kaori ?

-Oui je suis sa mère, dîtes-moi si elle va mieux je vous en prie…

Elle le regarde avec des yeux suppliants mais lui ne laisse rien transparaître.

-Je suis désolé Sakuragi-san, mais votre fille a fait un arrêt cardiaque, son cerveau n'a pas été irrigué pendant de longues minutes. Elle est tombée dans un coma profond….elle ne pourra sans doute jamais se réveiller.

Silence. Je sens le goût du sang dans ma bouche. Non, non il y a un espoir …elle m'a parlé il y a à peine deux heures, elle a dit qu'elle m'aimait .Ce n'est pas possible.

« Vous voulez dire qu'elle ne va pas se réveiller ? » ma voix tremble. « S'il vous plaît il y a encore un espoir je vous en supplie ! »

-Je suis désolé il est peu probable qu'elle s'en sorte. Quand bien même elle arrivait à se réveiller elle aurait des séquelles irréversibles dues à ce manque d'irrigation elle pourrait entres autres devenir tétraplégique à vie. Avait-elle des recommandations ?

« Oui. » sa mère répond les larmes aux yeux. « Elle…elle ne voulait pas d'acharnement thérapeutique elle voulait être débranchée.

A ces mots ses larmes coulèrent, incontrôlables.

« Non !! Hors de question ! Je ne vous laisserai pas la débrancher !! »Je crie et elle me regarde. « Comment pouvez-vous faire ça à votre propre fille !! Vous ne méritez pas d'être sa mère.»

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard l'enterrement de Kaori eu lieu, bien sûr je n'ai pas été invitée mais son père m'a prévenue pour les funérailles.

Le père de Kaori est un homme gentil, complètement l'opposé de sa femme. Je me rappelle de sa réaction lors de la fête : il n'avait rien dit et laissé sa femme crier puis quand j'ai été seule, il s'était approché de moi et m'a dit qu'il était content pour sa fille, qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un comme moi et qu'elle connaisse l'amour avant de mourir.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il dise cela. Son père est un homme bon et Kaori tenait plus de lui que de sa mère.


End file.
